Heroes are only human
by Yumei Mizuki
Summary: Paris 2045. Adrien and Marinette have resigned their position as Chat Noir and Ladybug. New heroes have taken their place. All could be well but even heroes are only human. One-Shot. (This takes place in a much darker universe then the original)


Hello,

The first thing I will say is that this is my first fan fiction in English. I have a good English level but I have only written stories in French. This is a challenge I am setting for myself so please be kind about the silly spelling mistakes and awkward sentence structure and tell me about them.

This takes place in a much darker universe then the orginal. You have been warned.

This is a one shot. However, I am thinking about doing a more complex story to explore the personalities of the different Ladybugs throughout time. Thoughts?

Disclaimer: All the characters from Miraculous: The adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir don't belong to be. This story is non-profit and is purely for leisure purposes.

Enjoy the story!

Paris; 2045

‒ We are sorry but you came to us too late. There is nothing we can do for you. I suggest that you make sure your testimony is done and updated. You probably have two weeks left. A month if you are lucky.

If she was lucky. If she was lucky. If only the doctor knew the irony in what he had said. He looked at his darling. She faced the trial as she usually did; with courage. Her eyes were filled with tears but her chin was up as she walked elegantly as she walked out of the doctor's office.

As he helped her out of the hospital in complete silence he thought. All this was the fault of a single person and that person could maybe set things right. However, she refused any contacts with him no matter how hard he tried to contact her. Yes, he was going to lose his wife because of her. As anger built up in his blood a purple little butterfly entered his wedding ring.

‒ This is all her fault, he said in a deep voice, I will set things right. I promise I will take care of you my love.

He grabbed his wife's hand, kissed her on the forehead and leaped in the night looking for Ladybug. The only person who could set all this right.

Ladybug swung her Yoyo to the Eiffel tower and stood on the first floor to evaluate the situation. The Akuma was frantically calling for Ladybug, he didn't seem to care very much about Chat Noir. Quite ironic for a guy who was dressed like him. The victim jumped around in a grey leather suit using his own version of cataclysm on every object he could get his paws on. The young girl noticed that a woman with black hair was trying to keep up with him; probably one of his loved ones. Soon enough the real Cat Noir landed next to the young girl.

‒ Good evening gracious lady.

‒ Hey, Chat. Ready to go.

‒ Anything to spend time with you Milady.

She smiled at him for a split second before jumping off the tower.

‒ Hey copy-cat. Is it me you are looking for? She shouted waving her arms to the Akuma distracting his attention from a lovely café where she sat sometimes with friends in her civilian form.

As he focused his attention on her, she located his baton and threw her yoyo at it to use it as a lasso. She believed the Akuma would be located there. However Chat Gris escaped her attack easily. She jumped out of his reach and tried again. They danced so for a few minutes, Ladybug was stunned, he seemed to be anticipating her every move. She noticed Chat Noir had joined her and was slowly sneaking up onto her enemy.

‒ Give me your Miraculous! Now!

The split second it took her to notice her partner was all it took for Chat Gris to slam her to the ground. He was aiming for her earrings when she heard a familiar voice call for Cataclysm and using it on the Akuma. As the dead body fell on Ladybug an unnatural silence fell upon Paris. As if the city was taking a deep breath before everything went downhill. The young girl pushed the body over her side while the black haired woman ran towards them. Chat noir helped her up. The black hair woman fell to her knees next to the man who was probably her husband and placed her ear on his chest. In the back of her mind Ladybug noticed the feelings of Tikki; despair and horror. The black hair woman looked at Ladybug and Chat Noir, her bluebell eyes drowned in tears. She seemed to see right through them. Now that she saw the woman's face Ladybug recognized her; her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her love story with Adrien Agrest was legendary. He used to be a famous model, she was a nobody. She opened her own fashion boutique and soon enough became one of the most renown designer in the world. She slid her hands though Chat Gris's blonde hair. The young girl tried to explain herself.

‒ I am sorry Madame but we had no choice. He was going to kill me. I know that this will not be of great comfort to you but we feel …

‒ Shut up! She raises her head. The tears are gone, only hatred is left in her eyes. How could you? How could you do this to him Plagg? How could you do this to me Tikki? He has given up so much for this city. Didn't we deserve at least to be in peace for the rest of our lives? I hate you with all my heart now! Both of you! Get away from us!

Ladybug and Chat Noir took a step back. How on earth did this woman know their kwamis names? The ambulance was coming. Ladybug and Chat Noir exchanged a glare before he pulled her away to a dark corner.

‒ We can't stay here. I will turn back soon.

‒ What are we going to do with this woman? She knows too much; we can't leave her alone. What if she betrays our identities?

Chat noir puts his paws on her shoulders.

‒ No worries Milady. I am the only one who knows your identity and you know mine. She can't know about them. Everything will be fine. His ring beeped once more. Look I'll call you once I restored Plagg. Go get some rest; the day has been long for all of us. We'll take better decisions after a good night sleep.

‒ Ok, I will be waiting for your call tomorrow morning. Good night.

And just like that Chat Noir disappeared in the dark night.

Ladybug landed in her garden just as her transformation gave up on her. She was tired and her mind was numb. She was getting Tikki some cookies and…

Tikki was sobbing loudly over her shoulder. Her disproportioned bluebell eyes were filled with sadness and maybe a hint of anger. A very unusual emotion in the compassionate kwami's eyes. Tikki rushed towards her, her little red paws in front of her as if she was going to put up a fight.

‒ Why did you do this, Amanda? Why did you do this? I tried to warn you. Why didn't you listen to me? A huge tear dropped to the floor. Whatever. I don't want to hear anything from you! Give me a cookie and we are going to Alexandre's place.

Amanda tried to remain calm and reached out for the kwami to give her a hug. Tikki quickly flew away from her.

‒ Look Tikki I don't understand what's happening but Alexandre needs to rest and so do I. You can speak to him tomorrow.

‒ Amanda! I don't care about Alexandre right now. I am worried about Plagg. Alexandre forced him to use his cataclysm on Adrien. In case you didn't get that, he was the previous Chat Noir…. So give me that cookie and let's get going.

When Cat Noir dropped miserably on the floor of his apartment. Alexandre felt wrecked. It was the second time he had to kill someone using his cataclysm. He had hated it the first time and he hated it just as much this time. He passed an arm over his closed eyes, to hopefully get a little bit of relief. He was going to fall asleep when Plagg crawled over his face and slapped his arm until Alexandre looked at him.

The kwami was filled with anger and he was about to burst. More than this Plagg's face was covered in tears. In more than five years knowing him, Alexandre had never seen him cry.

‒ You killed Chat Noir! You killed Adrien! He was the best Chat Noir I ever had. You don't deserve this. You don't deserve to be a hero. During his ten years as a super-hero he never had to kill anyone. The men you killed today was not your enemy; he was the real hero of Paris! I… I… I… I wish that you were never chosen to be Chat Noir!

Plagg ran away to nestle over the top of his closet. Alexander had no way to reach him there. His tired mind tried to process what his kwami had said. This man, this Adrien, he was the previous Chat Noir. Had he just killed the hero of Paris? Could he have avoided it? To be honest yes. He could. He had been close to Chat Gris and he could have simply pushed him away from his lady. But he panicked. He became nervous anytime there was a possibility that someone could hurt his Ladybug. He made way too many mistakes when Amanda was around. Maybe it was time for him to resign as Chat Noir.

While deep in thoughts he didn't hear Ladybug sneak in his apartment and turn to her civilian form. She came towards him and hugged him tight. To be fair she didn't look very well herself. She was pale as death.

Plagg felt Tikki hug him. He felt like the worse Kwami ever. Deep down he knew that there was nothing he could have done. Once he was in the ring he was helpless and all he could do was give advice to Alexandre. He had tried with all his might to stop him but in the end the decision was for Alexandre to make. Tikki burst his bubble with a soft voice.

‒ Hey. It isn't your fault. She took a long pause. I talk with Amanda on the way here. She will bring us to see Marinette tomorrow. We can't undo what is done but maybe we can help her now.

Plagg laughed sarcastically.

‒ I am sure she will be glad to see us after today.

Tikki smiled lightly.

‒ Don't underestimate Marinette's power of forgiveness.

She held him in her arms and sang him a soft lullaby until he drifted off to sleep in pain.

Marinette was combing her hair. She noticed a grey one amongst the black one and frowned a bit. She reached out for her coffee before she realized it was nowhere to be seen.

‒ Adrien, love, can you please, her voice dropped, get me a coffee.

The awful reality reached out her cruel claws to her for fourth or fifth time this morning. The bell rang at the door. It seemed as though every single detail, every move, every second reached out to last for eternity. She went down the stairs slowly opening the door of the huge mansion they had inherited from Gabriel Agrest. A wedding gift. An overly expensive wedding gift. A girl and a boy in their early twenties were standing there. They seemed very uncomfortable. The boy tried to speak… once… twice… On the third try a soft mumble came from his lips.

‒ Milady please accept my most sincere apologies for all the grief I have caused. If you have anyone to blame it is me. Please do not hold my kwami as responsible.

Marinette was so tired. She understood what the boy said but she had so little time left. She was not going to waste it being angry. She had so much to do but so little time. Without a word she closed the door and returned to brushing her hair. She didn't notice that the two kwamis had slid into the house until her little Tikki hovered in front of her.

‒ Hello Marinette. The little red girl nestled at her cheek to comfort her. I know we have no excuse for what we have done but please know that we are sharing your grief.

‒ I know Tikki. It must be hard for you too Plagg. I just feel…. We were given so little time together. I wish…. It's because of me Tikki. He thought that if I wore the suit I would heal magically. That is why he wanted the earrings. We had called you but you didn't answer.

‒ Why do you need healing Marinette? You are sick?

‒ I am not sick Tikki. I am dying. Generalized cancer... At least I won't to live without him for long... In two weeks, a month at most, I will be gone.

Thanks for reading everyone and I hope I didn't depress you guys too much.

Please drop a comment. I would love to have your advice.

Kisses.


End file.
